Mad Love Hurts
by DearDiaryWhy
Summary: When the Joker first saw Harley he knew he was going to have some fun! When Harley is framed for murder, put in Arkham and has the joker playing mind games with her how far can you be pushed before you break? My take on the Harley/Joker origins and the mad twisted frightening life that comes with loving a clown.
1. Murder

**hello everyone,**

 **I hope you enjoy, feedback and reviews are welcome**.

My eyes fluttered open and a sharp pain jolts through my head, I push myself up and blinking wildly and start trying to adjust my vision. I stare at my hands, they are covered in a warm red liquid… blood. I wiped them franticly against my pants and look around, in my trembling hand was a knife coved in blood and only a couple of inches over on the floor laid a body. I screamed loudly. This couldn't be real, I scramble over to the door dropping the knife and attempted to unlock it, I needed to call the police. But the door was locked and the cool silver doorknob didn't budge. I momentarily stopped trying to bang it down and just stared at the smears of blood I left on the floor and walls. I screamed again and slid down the door collapsing onto myself.

Who had killed this man? Was it me? Why was he in my house? And why can't I remember what happened? I try to think back, but the only thing I could remember going to work yesterday. My breathing quickened and a sick feeling welled up in my stomach. I think I had just killed a man.

Suddenly my window smashed and a tall man in a black suit charged in. my breathing quickened and I was hyperventilating now. He marched over and quickly assessed the scene with a glance. He looked at me in my hysterical state and although he didn't let his guard down his eyes softened and he knelt down next to me.

"I'm Nightwing" he said in a stern voice "what happened?" he questioned.

I tried to answer but all I did was burst into tears and let out big ugly sobs. It was all too much, I was a murderer and there was a dead man lying on my floor. The man now known as Nightwing looked at my uniform and in one swift movement removed my ID card. The one I used to move around Arkham Asylum.

He look at my card "you're a psychiatrist and Arkham?" he questioned. Obviously thinking I had snapped from working with high profile criminals.

I nodded wiping blood off my hands,

"And your name is Harleen?'

I nodded again. Suddenly sirens started blearing in the distance and Nightwing looked out.

"Please" I said in a dry voice. Nightwing stared at me.

"Help" they were the last words that left my lips before I slipped into unconsciousness.

I woke up staring into a bright light in the roof, I felt sick and rolled over to the edge of my bunk and threw up on the floor. My head was in pain and I felt terrible. Memories of the dead man's body flashed before my eyes and the knot in my stomach grew tighter. I wasn't in Arkham asylum I knew that place too well my guess was I was in one of the cells in Gotham city police station.

I sat on my bunk trying to regain my memories in the right order, when a tall police man unlocked my cell and promptly dragged me into an integration room without saying a word. I was harshly sat down and my hands were cuffed to the table.

I looked over to see two men sitting across from me, the first man was probably in his mid-fifties with rectangle glasses a thin build and a moustache. The second man was … Nightwing out of costume of course, but still the same man. Nightwing pressed a finger against his lips. And I nodded ever so slightly, a silent promise not to tell who he was. Not that I knew his real identity anyway.

The older man started the integration "what's your name?" he asked

"Harleen, Harleen Quinzel" I responded.

"And you work at Arkham' He continued checking his notes. "You were found with the body of Rory Brown, one of the jokers thugs" he looked at me checking for a reaction, but I just nodded.

"Did you kill Rory Brown?" he asked.

I was dreading this question but I responded anyway "I don't know, I only remember waking up"

And as an afterthought I added "with the body".

Nightwing and the other man exchanged a look. And my nerves got even more intense.

"Do I get a phone call?" I blurted out.

The older man nodded and signalled for Nightwing to collect the phone. And it was placed in front of me. I picked it up and quickly dallied my lawyer's number and the person on the other end picked up.

In a frenzy I started talking quickly "hello, this is Harleen I am at Gotham police station I need-" but I was cut off by a cold chilling laugh.

"ha ha ha don't worry, you sit your pretty little face right there I have a surprise for you!'

"Who is this?" I asked shooting a glance at Nightwing who looked concerned.

"I am your guardian devil of course. But people call me the clown prince" the voice on the other end of the line chuckled.

"Look that wonderful but I really need to speak to my lawyer so if you could pass him over" I pleaded

"I am your lawyer now Harleen, I feel like we are going to have a lot of fun together"

"what?" I asked but the line on the other end went dead.

I looked up at Nightwing and the other man. "That wasn't my layer" I said.

"Who was it" asked Nightwing in a concerned voice

"I don't know, he called himself the clown prince. He said we were going to have some fun and he wouldn't stomp laughing " I said.

Then it hit me and I knew exactly who he was he was, Arkham's most notorious villain, who had escaped only a couple of weeks before I started my job there.

"Nightwing and the man's face drained of colour"

"Shit" mumbled the man under his breath

"I'm calling the bat" stated Nightwing

"Who was that?' I asked the men now felling even worse and hoping my suspicions weren't going to be confirmed.

"The joker" Nightwing whispered.

 **Hi guys this is my first fic so I would love some feedback! I already have the plot worked out and I hope you enjoy it.**

 **\- Harley XX**


	2. Meeting the Cown

**Enjoy!**

 **feedback and reviews are welcome**.

Both Nightwing and the man, who I now know is Commissioner Gordon. Left to call the Bat and do other police things, leaving me alone in the room. I sat there tapping my nails against the table again and again and again bored out of my brain. I was still shaken from my brief encounter with the joker over the phone and it was hard to distract myself in the very plain interrogation room. So I started picking dried blood out of my nails.

The phone started ringing and I jumped violently in my seat, the sound echoing around the room. My first instinct was to pick it up but I realised it might be the joker and I probably shouldn't answer it. So I let it keep ringing to afraid to even decline the call.

"I would answer that if I were you" said a man entering the room with a briefcase.

"Who are you-" I started

"Just answer it you ignorant girl" the man snarled cutting me off.

The man was average height with short cut brown curls and a nasty scar running down his neck which was partially hidden by his shirt. Was he one of the officers? Mabey He didn't know who had called only a couple of minutes ago.

"Please sir you don't understand, you really don't want me to answer that" I pleaded, I really didn't want to even here the joker's voice.

"Just answer it" he growled slamming his large fist against the table.

I was scared things were about to get physical between me and the unknown man. So Shakely I picked up the phone and pressed the green answer Butten praying to all the gods I could think of that it wasn't the clown.

"Hello" I asked into the phone my voice shaking terribly.

There was a brief silence and I let a shaky breath out.

"Oooooh hello Harleen" came a singsong voice from the other end.

A million thoughts went through my mind but I can only mumble "shit" under my breath.

"What was that?" he asked, his voice sending child down my spine.

"Nothing" I say quickly, if I play my cards right I might not die today.

"Look here Harly-Harls in my friends briefcase over there, is a bomb big enough to blow up half of Gotham" the joker chuckled like it was one big joke.

I look over at the man and he opens the briefcase to show me the ticking bomb ready to go off at any point.

"buuut if you walk out with harry over there and cause no trouble like a good little pop-tart, I might not blow everyone up how does that sound?

I nodded and realising he couldn't see my said "fine" in an emotionless voice. I could feel sweat collecting on my neck and I felt sick. "I am going to have to hang up now the phone line can only reach so far" I say just wanting to get off the phone.

"Fine" he said nearly sounding disappointed. "Good bye Harley" he said and the words sent a shiver down my spine, again.

I slammed the phone down and breathing heavily and followed the man out of the room. Did harry seriously think that nobody would notice my walking out? But everyone seemed preoccupied and harry and I unfortunately just walked out the front door. I tried to make eye contact with somebody but everyone seemed to be busy. I was so frustrated and scared I wanted to scream.

My first instinct was to sprint and make a run for it but I knew it would only end up with a lot of people dying. So I let myself be walked down abandoned street after street. Nobody was out in Gotham at this time of night and I had no chance of escape.

Eventually after what seemed like forever but was only a fifteen minute walk we stopped in front of a parked limo parked outside a bleak looking side street. The door slipped open and I was shoved only to be seated face to face to the palest man I had ever seen, the joker.

I wanted a bloody hero to do what they do best and come and save me. But I had an awful feeling that it was only going to get worse from here.

 **hello everyone! I hope you like it so far I don't know how I feel about this chapter. I hoped you enjoyed. thank you for the reviews and I will take all feedback into consideration. feedback and reviews are welcome**

 **bye!**

 **-Harley**


End file.
